Opposite Direction
by TheDarknessE-B
Summary: Two girls, completely different... cross paths. This is the tale of their friendship that develops as they become State Alchemists and meet Ed, Roy and co. Worst. Summary. Ever. More info inside. Please give it a chance. :3 NOT YAOI BTW.


**Hey! So another TheDarkness fic! This one's based on something BOTH of us made together. By that, I mean we've discussed the storyline to a certain extent. Now its up to me (Emmi) to write it out! :D so this is about Tenshi and Akuma. In japanese they translate to 'Angel' and 'Devil' respectively. Opposites. Yet they still manage to be friends :) see, doesn't matter who you are. You can always be friends with someone if both make the effort (is this 'a moral of the story'? I think so).**

**So... there's um... EdXOC... implied AlXOC... HavocXOC and RoyXOC... hehe.**

**Basically this fic is about two girls in Central who meet and become state alchemists blah blah blah meet the elrics blah blah blah. But its about their friendship I suppose. Just read and see how you like it :) Love loves! ;)**

**Realising the moral behind this story, I would like to dedicate this to my co-account holder, Bethani :) she is my good friend and we created this account so that we could write stories about our OCs with both having inputs on storylines and sometimes directly writing them together (FMA Truth Or Dare With Torture...) we don't see eachother too often, but when we do we have a good time! :D Love you lots and lots Bethani! (Soppy moment :'D)**

Tenshi sat under a tree outside Central City HQ. She looked up from her book and admired the scenery. So a military command centre wasn't exactly the most beautiful place, but it had its own touch of glamour. She pulled down her skirt as much as she could in her current sitting position and sighed. People began exiting the building. Ah, people from the recent State Alchemist exam. Tenshi sighed again. Maybe one day, she would be there. She watched them for a little while, before turning her head back to her book.

"Hey, whatcha reading?" Tenshi jumped as she turned to see the origin of the voice. She brushed her long, white hair out of her face and looked up. Sat on a tree branch was a girl. Had to be younger than Tenshi herself, yet she looked about the same age. She had long hair too, but black in opposition to Tenshi's white. The girl smirked and jumped down from the tree, landing next to her. "Well?" Tenshi had completely forgotten that the girl had asked her a question.

"Oh, it's erm... a book. A really old book. About alchemy in nature and stuff. It's really interesting." Tenshi closed the book to devote her complete attention to the girl sat next to her.

"Reallyyyyyyy..." The girl peered at the book.

"Yeah... like I said, its really interesting."

"Hmmmmm." The girl looked away from the book. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Ehhhh? Oh... it's um, a good place to sit and read. It's peaceful, surprisingly." The girl nodded. "I could ask you the same question."

"Oh, I just took my State Alchemist exam."

"Ehhhhh!" Tenshi gaped in shock. "H-how old are you?"

"Twelve." She looked over to Tenshi. "Why?"

"You're so young!" Tenshi gazed at the floor. "People are becoming State Alchemists so young these days. To think that I, would never be able to do it..."

"Why?"

"I'm going to wait until I'm sixteen."

"Oh. How old are you?" The girl cocked her head to one side.

"Fourteen."

"Oh. Why don't you take it sooner?"

"Well I could, I suppose. But I'll feel better when I'm sixteen. More confident. Less chance of me failing!"

The girl smiled. "I'm sure you could do it now."

"Yeah. But you know." Tenshi turned to the girl. "Which part have you just had?"

"Oh! The written exam."

"How do you think it went?" The girl shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay, I guess." A soldier ran across the grass.

"Hey! You two can't be here! This is military soil!"

The girl turned to the soldier. "Yeah? Well I've just taken my State Alchemist exam so why don't you get lost!" She snapped. The soldier hesitated, before retreating. Tenshi giggled, unsure of what to say next.

"So... when's your next part?"

"The interview. In two days time."

"Oh. Well, I'll come and meet you! If you like..."

"Yeah! That would be great!"

Tenshi giggled. She picked up her book and stood up. "Well, I better go now. My parents will be wondering where I am."

"Okay!" The girl stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow then!" Tenshi began to walk away before she heard "Hey!". She turned around. The girl smirked. "What's your name?"

"Oh, Tenshi!"

"Nice meeting you Tenshi! I'm Akuma."

Tenshi sat in a cafe. She regularly frequented there. It was nice. She sat, reading her book and every now and again taking a sip from her coffee. She looked at the large glass windows and smiled. It was such a beautiful day, the sun glistened off the trees. She continued to read her book. After a while, she heard someone plop in the seat opposite her.

"... Akuma!" Tenshi exclaimed. Akuma sat infront of her, smirking.

"Hey Tenshi!"

Tenshi closed her book out of politeness and looked up. "How're you doing?"

"I'm good... hows you?"

"Fine thanks!" Tenshi hesitated, thinking about something to talk about. "So... you've got your interview tomorrow? How do you feel."

"Yeah." She nodded. "I feel... cool."

"Yeah? You nervous?" Akuma shrugged her shoulders. Tenshi brightly grinned. "You should be proud of yourself!" Akuma smirked.

"Yeah... not like I have anyone to celebrate it with though." She muttered to herself.

Tenshi's smile faded. "Akuma? Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure."

"Erm... well. What about your family? Who do you have?"

"Well, my mum and dad died when I was little. I grew up on the streets. I met someone then, who became like a brother to me. That happens, when you've got no one else. Everyone has to work together." Akuma hesitated about whether to go on, but then flashed a cheeky smile at the reconciliation of her memories. "He went by the name of Greed."

"... Greed..." Tenshi repeated.

Akuma nodded. "Yeah." She sat up and quickly decided to shift the focus from her. "So! What about you?"

"Oh!" Tenshi giggled and scratched the back of her head. "Well... I have both of my parents. And an older brother. Oh and a younger one. He's not really our brother, he's our younger cousin. But his parents go away a lot, so we take care of him."

Akuma smiled. "That sounds nice."

"It is... I guess."

Akuma shifted in her seat. There was something awkward about this topic. "So, whatcha you drinking?" She said standing up.

Tenshi put down the empty coffee mug which she had just finished. "Oh, erm... well I don't want coffee again..."

"I know what I want," Akuma devilishly grinned. "Something tasty and dripping in alcohol!" Tenshi giggled.

"Erm, I hear the squash is great here."

"Okay. Blackcurrant I take it. I wonder if they can put something in mine..." She wondered off and returned after a few minutes. She gave Tenshi her blackcurrant and began to drink her own. The two laughed together and chatted. No one would have known that they had only met for the first time the previous day. They talked like old friends. After they both had finished, Tenshi stood up.

"Well, I better go! Mum and dad will be wondering where I got to..." She began to make her way past Akuma. "So... I'll meet you outside central HQ tomorrow?" Akuma nodded happily. "Okay!" Tenshi walked out, but turned around once she had gotten through the door. She waved at Akuma. Akuma smirked and waved back at her.

Akuma stood and picked up her glass, walking to get a refill.

**Hehe, so there we have it! Thankies for reading! :3 if you enjoyed this, please R&R! You don't no how much of a metaphorical braingasm it gives when you do! (Well, if you write... then you should. So you should review! :D) ;)**

**Also, if you want more of the old TheDarkness touch... then you should read 'Yaya and Kila's Mischief and Mayhem at Eastern HQ!' we has no reviews or anything for that AND PLEASE EMMI IS RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS D': basically, you read and get to suggest ideas for their mischief. And I know you guys are creative! So pweaseee!**

**ILovesYouuuuuu! Happy New Year once again, please R&R etc etc... (just repeating maself...) let meh know if shoo like this! :D Buh Bye!~**

**Emmi-chan :) x**


End file.
